Erase una vez nosotros
by opheliapotter
Summary: No me creerás pero incluso antes de que dijese su nombre, sentía como si ya supiese quien era… -¿Con quién me estas confundiendo? Ella no es nada justa te mintió, traiciono y abandono ¡Esta muerta!.. –Eres una mentirosa te contradices por completo…¿Cómo puedo odiar a quien he querido tanto?...Todo te lo perdono todo! Por favor vuelve a la vida… -Draco no puedo hacerte feliz…
1. Capitulo 1 Dominique Zabini

Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling bla bla bla… Es grande.

Nos leemos abajo.

"Desclaimer: No me creerás pero incluso antes de que dijese su nombre sentía como si ya supiese quien era… Dominique Zabini ~ -_vámonos ¿Odias los bichos no?_/-¿Draco con quien me estas confundiendo?…Olvidémonos de ella, no es nada justa te mintió, traiciono y abandono, tienes derecho a guardarle rencor seguro quieres decirle de todo pero no puedes ¡Por que está muerta!¡ya no está aquí!... Dime, si ella estuviera aquí ¿qué le dirías?/-_Eres una mentirosa te contradices por completo …¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien a quien a quien he querido tanto?..Todo, te lo perdono todo!, así que por favor vuelve a la vida…_/-Mentiroso…Draco no puedo hacerte feliz, siento no poder mantener nuestra promesa…"

"**Erase una vez nosotros"**

**Capitulo 1.- Dominique Zabini**

Parecería que ya nada en mi vida tiene sentido alguno, que realmente estoy completamente jodido y que todo en lo que he creído no existiera, toda mi vida hasta ahora ha sido una mierda, bueno… No pretendo culparla pero así es, en parte es su culpa, ella se llevo lo mismo que encontró: Un Draco con sentimientos, ella los descubrió pero al mismo tiempo los enterró donde ahora yace su cadáver… 5 metros bajo tierra, por Merlín que se lo merece.

Odio con todo mi corazón odiarla pero ¿Qué más puedo sentir? Odio, puro odio.

Veo mi reflejo en el enorme espejo de mi recamara, me miro de pies a cabeza hasta que hago contacto con mis ojos grises, ahora más fríos que nunca.

-Draco – Pude ver el reflejo de mi madre en el espejo, estaba parada justo a unos pasos detrás de mí, vi como su rostro lleno de preocupación se borraba en el mismo instante en que lo había notado. – Querido te ves bien – me sonrió -¿Podemos irnos?

-Por supuesto – Le conteste ofreciéndole mi brazo sin ni siquiera mirarla, no podía hacerlo, solo vería dolor oculto en el.

Caminamos por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Malfoy hasta llegar al despacho de mi padre.

-Hijo esta es una gran oportunidad para olvidar…- Comenzó a decir en cuanto cruce la gran puerta de roble.

-Calla – Le ordene a mi padre mirándolo duramente.

-Tú a mí no me…

-Basta Lucios, entiéndelo por favor – Suplicaba mi madre.

-No puede vivir así toda la vida –Le contesto él y suspiró – Usaremos mi red flu.

Esta noche se celebraba un gran acontecimiento para la familia Zabini, la hermana gemela perdida de Blaise ( Claro que esa no era la versión que muchos magos de familia adinerada tenían, en realidad la mayoría sabia que la habían mandado a un internado en alguna parte del mundo que no recuerdo ni me interesa recordar, solo los más cercanos sabíamos cierta parte de la verdad gracias a que tenía que ver con el lado oscuro de nuestras familias ) será presentada ante la sociedad de magos ingleses, para mí que Zabini papá quiere ver quién es el mejor postor, pero bueno…

Aun recuerdo cuando mi amigo me lo conto.

-FlashBack-

_-Bueno mi querido Blaise a que se debe tan repentina visita – Le dije a mi amigo mientras encendía un cigarrillo._

_-No lo creerás – Sonrió de lado._

_-Vasta de drama, dime o lárgate no tengo tu tiempo._

_-Encontraron a Nikki, no estaba muerta nos engañaron todo este tiempo, él la mantuvo a salvo todos estos años, aun no puedo creerlo…- Comenzó a narrar rápidamente mi amigo que apenas y entendía lo que decía, así que comencé por preguntar lo esencial y al parecer lo más obvio ya que si las miradas matasen…_

_-¿y ella es…?_

_-Mi hermana gemela, mierda Draco! Mi hermana está viva!_

-EndFlashBack-

Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi amigo llorar, al principio pensé "que marica", pero luego de pensarlo me di cuenta que si yo tuviera una hermana, bueno no se qué aria… Soy Draco Malfoy, lo siento.

-Mansión Zabini – Digo con buena voz.

Los Zabini como anfitriones nunca decepcionan, los típicos italianos… pero no es que me fije mucho en eso, recorro con la vista a todos los invitados y a lo lejos veo como una pelinegra me sonríe.

-Draco, pensé que no vendrías! – Me dijo Pansy emocionada mientras me abrazaba, llevaba un vestido negro hasta el piso que le hacía justicia a sus curvas, de un tiempo acá mi amiguita había tomado buen cuerpo y ahora que lo pienso responsabilizo a mi otro amiguito por eso, pero a buna ahora Pansy era todo lo que un chico deseaba: Toda una…

-¿Draco? DRACO!– Alzo una ceja y coloco sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

-¿y perderme la diversión? – Sonreí de lado ignorando su segundo llamado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – Me miro a los ojos – Creí que …

-Parkinson – La mire fríamente.

-Lo siento Draco, solo me preocupo por ti…

-Pues no lo hagas, estoy cansado de que todo mundo me tenga lastima.

-No es lastima Draco.

-Mierda Pansy! No me arruines la noche!

_-Atención por favor_! – Ordeno el señor Zabini y todos callaron, fulmine a mi amiga con la mirada y la ignore fingiendo atención – _Todos saben que están aquí para celebrar con nosotros la gran alegría que…_

-Draco tengo que decirte algo – Me susurro Pansy.

_-Muchos de ustedes saben cuánto sufrimos con la ausencia de nuestra pequeña, pero ahora_…- Seguía su discurso.

-Draco por favor escúchame no seas capullo, mírame! – Susurraba con furia.

-_Quiero presentar ante todos ustedes amigos míos…_

-Pensé que no vendrías – Escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo.

-Joder, también tu… ¿sabes qué? Me largo, tienen razón no estoy para patéticas fiestas de la mier…- Fue en ese momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ella, hielo y fuego, gris y castaño… No me creerán pero incluso antes de que dijese su nombre sentía como si ya supiese quien era…

-_Mi hermosa hija Dominique Claire Zabini…_

Lo reconosco no soy la mejor escritora del mundo, es mas estoy oxidada mas 1 año sin escribir pero ni un cuento para el colegio y créanme que en mi mente se ve mucho mas bonito de lo que puedo plasmar aquí, pero bueno espero ir mejorando, lo mío lo mío son las caries y esas cosas…

Dramionera Forever'

Me dejarías un Review? Y Draco se perderá en tus curvas! ;)


	2. Capitulo 2 Mi verdad PARTE I

"**Erase una vez nosotros"**

**Capitulo 2.- Mi verdad**

**Parte I**

Muchos se preguntaran como es que llegue a un baile donde todos los rostros que veo son los de mis enemigos, bueno… omitiré los primeros 16 años de mi vida.

Damas y caballeros atentos por favor, esta es… mi verdad.

-FlashBack-

Sábado por la mañana, eran más de las 12 para ser exacta, me encontraba leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts" (nunca me aburriré de este libro) en el patio de mi casa recargada en un gran roble, disfrutando del silencio, por suerte mis padres trabajan en sábado.

Mis vacaciones han estado algo deprimentes, son semanas sin saber nada de mis amigos y eso me preocupa. ¿Estarán metidos metido en líos? No me extrañaría.

Después de 3 horas mi estomago comienza a reclamar haciendo ruidos molestos.

Me pongo en pie camino a la cocina, en la mesa hay fruta, tomo una manzana y comienzo a morder mientras busco algo que pueda serme útil en el refrigerador.

Un ruido (que no es mi estomago hambriento –aclaro-) llama mi atención, miro alerta a todos lados, una sombra en la ventana…

-Pic pic pic- me acerco lentamente…

AHHH- Doy un pequeño brinco al ver a Hedwin tratando de traspasar el vidrio-¡Por Merlín que casi me da un infarto! – Abro la ventana, el ave solo deja caer un sobre y se aleja, algo extraño.

-Una carta de Harry- Digo en voz alta emocionada, quite el estorboso sobre y desdoble el pedazo de papel para comenzar a leer.

_Hermione no hay tiempo que perder, necesito verte ahora mismo, he descubierto algunas cosas, Dumblendor… no sé cómo decirlo, el arma secreta, esto no es algo que se escriba fácil…_

Entre mas leía menos entendía lo que Harry quería tratar de decirme ¿Dumblendor? Es estaba muerto, ¿acaso le dijo un arma?, definitivamente no entendía nada.

_Tienes que salir de tu casa ahora, no puedo permitir que te hagan esto, sé que no entiendes pero confía en mí, desapareceremos por un tiempo, esto es complicado, has de pensar que estoy loco, en fin…_

_Nos vemos en el parque que esta por tu casa a las 4:30 pm_

_Te quiere Harry P._

Bueno… faltaba solo una hora para las 4:30, así que tome otra manzana y subí a mi recamara por un abrigo y me dispuse a salir de casa, gire la perilla…

-Señorita Granger iba a algún lado?- Me dijo con su característica sonrisa, esa que se te contagia sin querer, lo mire con los ojos tan abiertos que creía que se me saldrían en cualquier momento, no podía ser el, quería hablar pero no podía, ¿correr? Mis piernas no respondían, solo recuerdo que todo se fue volviendo borroso.

-¿Aun no ha despertado?

-Me temo que no, no tardara, se ha llevado una impresión muy grande, es normal que se haya desmayado entro en estado de shock, no se preocupe – Escuche que hablaban a lo lejos, trato de abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito, me pesan.

Mis manos comienzan a palpar lo que creo que es un colchón ¿dónde diablos estoy? Imágenes vienen a mi mente sobresaltándome, a tal grado de abrir los ojos rápidamente y sentarme al mismo tiempo.

-¡Señorita Granger ha despertado! – Me dijo corriendo hacia mi madame…

Esperen un momento, estoy en Hogwarts…

-No se asuste, está bien - Me decía la medimaga de mi escuela, mi cara reflejaba pánico, podría jurarlo.

-El profesor Dumblendor ¿dónde está el profesor Dumblendor? – Comencé a gritar saltando de la cama al piso y en ese instante todo se novio y volví a caer en ella.

-Calmase por favor – Me pedía.

-Estoy calmada – Le dije – ¡HARRY, RON! – Comencé a gritar

-La tendré que sedar si no se tranquiliza señorita Granger, camino hacia donde supuse estaba esa pócima sedante.

-No es necesario – respire profundamente- solo necesito…

-¡Miren quien ha despertado! – Caminaba hacia mí, no había cambiado nada… ¿era real? No.. no podía, ¡estaba muerto!

-¿Pro.. profe..sor? – Tartamudeaba, esto iba mas haya de ser miedo.

-Tranquila, te lo explicare todo ¿puedes caminar? – Asentí y me tendió una de sus grandes manos.

Nos dirigíamos a su despacho, ahora de Snape, bueno daba igual de quien era, me moría de nervios sin ninguna explicación.

-Veneno – Dijo frente a la gran gárgola y nos dejo pasar.

-¿veneno? – Pregunte incrédula

-Snape es… especial, ya sabes – me guiño un ojo.

Llegamos al despacho y tomo el lugar del director como en los viejos tiempos.

-Antes de comenzar… ¿en verdad iba a escapar con Harry? – Se mostraba serio, en realidad no entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Escapar?

-Eso es lo que le propuso en su carta.

-Si le soy sincera no entendí mucho lo que trataba de decirme.

-Hace 2 semanas hable con Harry… –

-¿Harry lo sabía y no me lo había dicho? Yo sufriendo por la muerte del mejor mago de la historia y el no me decía nada, pero Harry me va a oír…- Hablaba mas para mí que para cualquiera que me estaba escuchando.

- El al igual que usted no sabía que yo estaba con vida - Estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué de ese asuntito pero el profesor presintiéndolo solo dijo – No daré explicaciones de nada, ni a usted ni a nadie señorita Granger, no me interrumpa – me regaño – Le conté que le aria esa visita y el por qué de ella, pero al parecer no está de acuerdo con esto por eso quería impedirlo, esto es difícil Hermione – Me dio un escalofrió cuando el profesor dijo mi nombre de pila, seguro y esto no sería nada bueno…

-Profesor, están aquí – Snape apareció de la nada.

-Diles que pasen por favor – Le contesto el viejo Albus, Snape asintió en silencio y se marcho.

-¿Cómo es posible que le hable si él lo mato? Bueno… no lo mato pero si lo mato, ya no sé ni lo que digo – Le dije como loca a mi ex director, este solo soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches – Saludo a las personas que entraron a la oficina ignorándome a mí por completo, cruce los brazos, me puse de pie y los mire.

-¡Por Merlin! – Exclamo una señora de tés pálida, hermosa cabellera negra y grandes ojos azules al momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Por favor síganme – Pidió Dumblendor y nos condujo a una salita, yo aun no entendía que hacía en ese lugar. Me senté al lado de mi profesor, frente a la pareja que estaba tomada de las manos.

Observe al señor, era muy apuesto, grandes ojos color cafés, un café tan hermoso que parecía caramelo fundido, su cabello era castaño, un castaño para nada normal, tenia reflejos rubios, me observaba.

-Disculpen el retraso – Entro un agitado chico a la habitación.

-¿Zabini? – Pregunte incrédula.

Bueno esta es la primera parte, espero les guste, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, estoy en exámenes finales, es mi última semana de clases y mis merecidas vacaciones para después entrar a la universidad, estoy emocionada.

Dejen un RW aun que solo diga "Hola" para saber que hay gente leyendo.

Los artistas viven de los aplausos ¿no? Yo solo te pido un RW ;)

Si recibo al menos 5 subo el próximo cap.


End file.
